The World (Ilyos Chronicles)
The planet on which the Ilyos Chronicles is set has no name, it is known to its inhabitants simply as "the world". Geography Okara consists of five continents, each with its own unique flora and fauna. These continents are called: · Alamyr – rainforests and marshes cover this damp region · Inica – A land coated in snow and ice · Nawari – A large, blank desert · Eldruin – Mostly moors, mountains and forests. · Dakorel – A fabled realm to the east, supposedly home to the legendary Dragons The rest of the planet is ocean. Nations and Cultures * Ellyrian Kingdoms ** Ellyria ** Mycenia ** Niedernland ** Angoulon ** Katesos ** Elvamar * Empire of Lerithia * Talmar Enclaves * Orkan Tribes * Tolcas Confederacy * Zenikos * Suhwar Tribes * Amarid Empire * City States of Khemerind * Khmapet * Zenwu Dynasties ** Zenwu ** Nikkan ** Chougyung ** * Kingdoms of Usekai History The planet's history is split into roughly four distinct "ages": the Age of Gods; the Age of Discovery; the Age of Conquest; and the modern era, known to some as the Age of Strife. Very little is known about the ages of Gods and Discovery, as Ellyrian scholars have yet to discover any written history from those eras, and all of their knowledge is based on ancient artifacts and various legends. The Age of Gods It is worth noting that this section is based on Ellyrian beliefs only. Many other cultures have similar myths, but all names and figures are taken from Ellyrian legend. The only written sources say that one thousand hundred millennia ago, gods walked the earth alongside men and beasts, and blessed them with great bounties and riches. Nobody went hungry, there was no war, everybody prospered. That was until one of the gods, Malucar, betrayed the others, and he and his followers and an army of demons waged a great and brutal war against his brothers and sisters that left the world ravaged and ruined, the land split into pieces. The remaining gods vowed to never again walk the earth, and retreated to the heavens. The Age of Discovery It was during this time that humans began to colonise the world at large, spreading from continent to continent, making homes in forests and mountains and deserts and valleys and caves, anywhere there was food and water, and some places there weren't, humans could be found. Many of them were nomadic, never staying in one place for long, going wherever the food went, and wherever danger wasn't. The Age of Conquest People eventually began settling when they learnt to make tools and fire, and built permanent shelters. It didn't take long for communities and societies to form, and trade and conflict followed. The first people to form a genuine civilization, thousands of years later, were the Ilvarr on the Isles of Wy, building great cities and developing new technologies, as well as the world's first writing system. Other civilizations followed on the continents of Nawari and Alamyr. The Age of Strife (Modern Era) The modern era consists of all events since the rise of the Xenite Empire. It is sometimes known as the Age of Strife, due to the vast number of Empires and kingdoms vying for control, as well as prophecies of destruction from religious leaders. Category:Worlds Category:Locations (Ilyos Chronicles) Category:Okara (Ilyos Chronicles)